


The Love Day

by LaurysPrince



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Panic, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince
Summary: What to do when the babysitter cancels last minute the night before Valentine's day? Jamie might have a couple of ideas...read chapter 1 note for tw please.for the lovely and fantastic Jayne! (@/santonaranja on twitter) I hope you like it :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Jamie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	1. Pasta and Fabrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaFuilLiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaFuilLiom/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : Alex has a flashback when Jamie is in the bathroom. Note that it might be descriptive and detailed, including the coping techniques and the comfort.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy :)

**THE NIGHT BEFORE VALENTINE’S DAY:**

  
Peeking through the window, her questioning look turned into a smile. The playful squealing of her daughter was running up and down the garden, followed by the hurried chase of the lively dog. She will turn five this year in June and yet the little girl was still laughing like she never aged up her third year. Jamie’s big fluffy hair was floating like a cloud of brown waves behind her. She must have lost her beanie at some point.

Careful hands came around her waist, resting under her belly as to remember where it all started. Maggie places her hands above Alex’s as this familiar sensation takes her back in time, when their baby girl used to be right under those hands. Safe and warm inside, growing gently, carefully until she was ready to meet the world on the 20th of June 2022.

Alex mechanically starts stroking Maggie’s abdomen, feeling her beautiful wife sigh as she let her weight back against her front. Planting a kiss to Maggie’s temple, Alex joins her in the contemplation of their little girl playing outside with their dog.

“Looking at our immortality growing up faster than you can blink?” she asked her.  
Maggie chuckles lovingly, one hand coming up to caress Alex’s neck.

“She’s lost her beanie.” Maggie tells her with a smile.

“She has.” Alex realizes, now also amused by Jamie’s hair floating everywhere as the girl runs around the trees and bushes of their garden, careful not to bring Gertie near the plantations. “With that hair I don’t think she even gets cold.” She teases, making Maggie laugh with her.

Maggie looks back slightly, humming towards the kitchen

“I think the sausages are almost done.” She said gently.

“I’ll take care of the kids.” Alex agreed without them needing to talk about it. “And then of the table.”

Alex knew that talking about Gertrude as one of their children would always make Maggie chuckle. She smoothly removed her hands from Maggie’s body and then busied herself with the crucial mission of having to set the table for dinner. Maggie went to the kitchen and checked on the Italian sausage she had put to cook in a large soup pot in a generous line of olive oil, with chopped onions and minced garlic. The sausage had lost their usual pink color, meaning it was ready to be submerged with the soup.

While Alex was outside playing with Jamie and Gertrude – instead of asking them to come back inside as planned – Maggie started to make the soup base in the large pot. She used a large can of crushed tomatoes, vegetable stock, fresh basil and enough salt to her taste. She knew Alex would add more in her dish but Jamie didn’t need to worry about her kidneys at such a young age. She brought the soup to a boil quickly and then covered the pot to reduce the heat to low, letting everything simmer for about 20 to 30 minutes.

She joined her family outside, playing around with her daughter and asking Gertrude to do some tricks like fetch and roll over, crawl and jump, making the dog excited for the treats to come after the efforts. They found Jamie’s beanie in the small apple tree in the back of the garden where the plantations were. The girl must have climb for some reason but she couldn’t remember why. Anything was a reason for Jamie to climb wherever she could anyway.

When 20 minutes passed, Maggie went back to the kitchen to cook the tortellini. Jamie curiously followed the amazing smell coming from the magical meals her mother prepared.

“What are you cooking?” she asked, looking from behind the cupboards where she could see the delicious crime scene her mother created earlier and didn’t clean yet.

“Something Tia Li loves very much.” Maggie smiled, thinking about her Aunt Elena and the great memories she had associated to this dish. “It’s a tortellini soup with Italian sausage and spinach. You wanna help?” she asked with a smile.

Jamie chuckled excitingly and Maggie brought a stool chair in front of the stoves, with the hard back of the stool against the stove so Jamie could hold onto it and see everything without risking falling forward. The little girl hummed loudly and deliciously when Maggie uncovered the pot where the soup was still gently simmering.

“So, the pasta is ready.” Maggie explained. “When you want to cook pasta in a soup, you don’t cook them as long as usual, 2 or 3 minutes less than indicated. Because it will keep on cooking in the soup.”

Jamie helped Maggie put the cooked pasta in the soup with the cooking tongs. It was not the first time Jamie helped in the kitchen. She knew she had to be careful with the pasta, so they would not splash in and risk burning them both with the very hot preparation.

“Good grip.” Maggie praises, teasing Jamie’s arms. “I can’t wait for you to do your first pushups with me…”

She gives Jamie a long wooden spoon to stir the soup so the pasta are well mixed in with the sausage, onions and garlic. Maggie stays by her side the whole time, keeping a hold of the stool just in case. Alex passed by the kitchen to check on them while on the phone with Eliza. She got amused at the sight of her tiny girl making such big circling movement with her arms above the big pot, so she used face time to surprise Eliza when she asked what her little girl was doing.

“Hold on, Mom.” Alex smiles, pressing the face time button and showing Eliza.

“Hi, Nana!” Jamie smiled as big as she could, showing the great lines of her dimples. “Look, I mix the pasta in the soup!” she told her excitingly as she begins to stir again to show her grandma how she did it.

“Oh, my little Chef!” Eliza chuckles, delighted. “What are you making for your moms tonight?”

“Pasta in soup.” Jamie says, looking at Maggie.

“Maggie, is that your Aunt’s recipe, Darling?” Eliza asked Maggie.

“Yeah, tortellini and Italian sausage in tomato soup. Just sharing the family’s secrets a little earlier.” Maggie smiles, checking on the stirring technics of her daughter. “What do you think, Nana? Is Jamie stirring that soup well?” she teases, seeing Jamie loved a challenge.

“Oh she’s handling this spoon like a chef!” Eliza said enthusiastically. “But always remember to really get around the side.” And as soon as she heard that instruction, Jamie stir against the pot, making sure to stir along. “Perfect. Well, Alex I expect a picture of this when it’s ready.”

“You got it Mom.” Alex smiles. “Jamie, you say goodnight to Nana?”

“Goodnight Nana!” Jamie sings adoringly. “Have a- make sweet dreams where we can meet tonight!”

“Goodbye Eliza.” Maggie says as she laughs.

“Goodnight to you both, see you in my dreams Jamie, and next week-end too.” Eliza smiles greatly.

After the goodbyes are exchanged, Alex takes the conversation away so she can continue to talk with her mother one on one.

While the whole soup cooked for another couple of minutes, Maggie guided Jamie’s stool in front of the cupboard. Together they selected the biggest leaves of the fresh spinach and then added them last minute in the big pot. Another two minutes and Maggie called out for Alex to know dinner was ready.

“Can I have some more?” Jamie asked with lots of hope, presenting her now empty dish to Maggie.

“Magic word?” Alex reminded her.

“Please?” the little girl adds with a thin smile, her dish still up in the air waiting for more food.

Maggie smiles and takes Jamie’s plate, not wanting to risk her daughter dropping it with the weight of the food. She pours a bit more of the tortellini soup and then settles the plate down in front of Jamie.

“Jamie, your glass is not where it should be.” She tells her after looking at the placement.

Jamie looks at the glass that she had set right by the edge of the table near her. It wasn’t the first time she made that dangerous decision but she fixed it right away with a gentle ‘sorry’ before starting to eat again.

“Did they forget to feed you today?” Alex laughed, seeing her daughter was incredibly fond of this dinner.

Jamie just laughs with her moms while Maggie fixes a lock of hair behind her ear. They always made sure Jamie ate with her hair tied up, but sometimes rebels would stick out in the front and even end up in the dish.

“I talked with Aunty Kara today.” Alex keeps saying to the table as she gets Jamie’s attention. “They’re having a lot of fun in the future.”

“I heard they had drone fight clubs.” Maggie smirks, almost too excited.

“Is- is Lena still building robots for- for the Legion?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah. And Aunty said they met a man who started to replace his human body with robotic parts. No now he’s half human, and half robot.”

If Maggie was absolutely amused, Jamie’s eyes got bigger than her face, her breath caught in her chest at the idea of such a person really existing.

“A real man who made his body like a robot?!” she asked.

“Yeah, Kara said his name is Gorion, and he’s the best in this time with robot science. So, he’s going to help Lena with the technic of robotics to build the robots, so they can come back to our time soon.”

“When- when can I go visit- the future?” Jamie asked, genuinely interested in doing so one day.

“Oh, sorry baby, but for now you’re not going near that time…” Alex said with a pouted smile, sorry for her girl.

“Why?”

“Well…” Alex turned to Maggie, asking for backup. “How can we put it…?”

“Let’s say that the present is safe.” Maggie proposed, looking at Jamie who was listening to her. “While the future is unknown.”

“What- what does that mean?”

“It means that in the future, they don’t really know how to make things better for now. That’s why the Legion of superheroes was created, and that’s why they called Aunty and Lena to help them. You see, the Legion, they don’t just keep the world safe in the future. They also have big fights against dangerous people who- sort of stole their Earth.” She tried to explain. “Here in the present, our heroes they keep our world safe from the dangers, before the bad guys can win. In the future, there was a very long fight, and the bad guys won. So now the mission of the Legion is to win again, so they can send the bad guys away, so the Earth can be safe again... Do you understand all of this? I know it’s complicated…” she reassured but also apologies for.

Alex was quite impressed by Maggie. Explaining something as complex as what was happening in the future to a four-year-old was not easy. She had to completely ignore the geopolitical details and synthetize a whole war that lasted for years between humans, superheroes and invaders for outer space.

Jamie took some seconds to think about what Maggie said, trying to make a puzzle in her head.

“So… It means… that the- the Legion- they fight very bad people, because- because the bad people they won a big fight and they won the Earth? And now- now the Legion is trying to get it back from them? To save everybody?”

“Basically, yes.” Maggie smiled, proud of her smart girl. “Now, do you think you have enough space for a bit of apple pie?”

“I always have space for apple pie!” Jamie exclaims happily.

  
Jamie had enough time after dinner to go play in her room. Gertrude followed her upstairs so Maggie and Alex had a bit of time for themselves. While Maggie was cleaning the pie dish in the sink, Alex was loading the dishwasher, almost making it a Tetris game every night.

“This pie did not last a whole day.” Alex said with a smile as she kisses Maggie with sticky lips that probably tasted like caramel and apple. "Like the last time, but only with the humans this time."

“Well Kara made sure it wouldn’t last the morning last time, suddenly coming for a visit right on the day I decide to bake.” Maggie teased, pretending not to know Alex had told Kara about it.

“She loves it when you cook.” Alex said adoringly before closing the dishwasher door. “It makes her feel a little bit closer to us.”

“I know, I just find it funny that she thinks I don’t know her tricks by now. Next time she runs out of idea I’m sure she’ll just try to come here once as Kara and the other as Supergirl.”

Alex starts laughing goofily, always amused by Maggie and Kara’s relationship. They used to be like cats and dogs, years ago, the first time Alex and Maggie were together. A few years away from National City and Maggie came back anew by all the things she lived while in Gotham and Metropolis, just like Kara changed with everything going on with Lex Luthor and Lena discovering she was Supergirl. It was as if Kara and Maggie had just met. They were both so different they simply got to learn who the other had become and was now. Kara was more mature and wiser in her decision making. Maggie took risks more easily and had a taste of what revenge could bring to your life when she was living with Kate. Both had been through a lot and for some reason it gave them more reason to support each other now. And even though Alex had lived years apart from Maggie, from her greatest love, she was thankful for the time they were given to grow as individuals so they could find each other again under the same stars and the same promising light.  
And this promising light led them to bringing Jamie into this life they sworn to protect until their last breath.

“I love you.” Alex whispered to Maggie who was now facing her, swaying with her in a little dance before she kisses her temple.

“And I love you.” Maggie smiles, looking down at their hands, their fingers, where two pure diamonds were shining under the same light. “Kiss me.” She asked in a whisper so intimate only Alex’s lips could read it.

And Alex’s lips obliged before Maggie’s own could close, taking them full and passionate. Maggie’s lungs gave in as to offer her last breath to Alex, trusting she would always give it back and make sure she stays safe in her arms.

It was Alex’s phone that rang and distracted them from this moment. Her private one, so none of them were much alarmed regarding DEO emergencies. She picked it out of her pocket and looked at the screen, frowning.

“Uh-oh…” she said.

“Who’s this?” Maggie asks.

“Willa…”

“Uh-oh…” Maggie echoed.

“Mama!” Jamie called from upstairs. “Gertie is eating my shufflies again!”

“Uh-oh on all fronts, Captain.” Alex teased. “Go, before Gertie destroys her slippers for the third time…”

  
Maggie kisses Alex’s cheek and quickly makes her way out of the kitchen, going left through the hallway towards the entree of the house where she could take the stairs.

Jamie was waiting for her and they both walked to her bedroom where the dog was settled on the bed, munching on one of Jamie’s slippers.

“She won’t obey to me.” Jamie pouts.

“Gert’.” Maggie called with a strong and alerting voice. Immediately the dog raises her head to her, waiting for instructions. “Down.” She tells her. Gertrude jumps off the bed and comes to Maggie’s feet with the slipper between her teeth and a wiggling tail, waiting for more. “Give.” Maggie says, just as serious as for the other orders she gave. The dog whines but put the slipper down before looking up at Maggie.

“You a bad girl!” Jamie tried to impose. But the dog never took her seriously when Jamie was trying to be angry with her. Her tails starts wiggling harder and she licks Jamie’s face excitingly. “No! Bad girl!”

Maggie just laughs, which only encourages Gertrude to play with Jamie who was not happy about it.

“Okay, enough, Gert.” Maggie called with a self-effacing laugh. “Now, out. Go back downstairs. Come on!” she presses, letting the dog understand she had to leave the bedroom, which she did with a happy walk, joining Alex in the living room.

“Why- why she don’t listen to me?” Jamie asked with the cutest angry pouty face Maggie had ever seen.

“Because you’re as cute as the earliest morning sunlight!” Maggie tells her picking her up in her arms in a swift motion. “Come on, we’re gonna put your shufflies in the washer.”

“I don’t wanna touch, iss all wet and it smell bad now.” Jamie pouts.

Maggie sighs dramatically and just squats down with her daughter in her arms to pick up the slippers herself, groaning a bit when she pushes herself back up.

“You’re not helping your old mother, you know.” She tells Jamie who was giggling in her shoulder, appreciating being carried around the house in her mother’s arms.

Maggie went in the bathroom to gather the laundry and then back downstairs into the laundry room to put it all in the washer. Jamie was standing just a step away, looking at her mother do this chore : separate white from colors, untangle the socks, reverse the jeans, unbuttoning the shirts, and then putting it all in the machine. She chooses and measures the magical washing liquids like a Potionner and pushes the buttons like an engineer.

“And it’s a go.” She said, clapping her hands on her thighs, turning to Jamie. “Your slippers should be ready for tomorrow night. So, in the meantime, you’ll have to wear the other ones.”

“But I don’t- I don’t like yellow anymore.” Jamie explained.

“You- don’t like the color yellow anymore…” Maggie repeats.

“No.” Jamie said, shaking her head. “I only- I only like red, and blue, and pink, and- and blue.” She explains without realizing she said the last one twice.

“Well… I might have a solution for that.” Maggie thought very vividly, hoping this would work.

  
When Jamie came down with Maggie to join Alex in the living room, she was wearing her yellow slippers that Maggie covers with old red socks that already had holes. She ripped them apart so the anti-slippery soles of the slippers remained free from the sock covering. What mattered was : they weren’t yellow anymore.

Alex looks at her daughter’s feet while the girl is playing with Gertrude and some toys, and looks back at Maggie, standing by her side very proudly.

“Did you- are those my socks?”

“Yup.” Maggie smiled.

“You ripped my socks.” Alex specifies.

“I did.”

“To- decorate her slippers.”

“She doesn’t like yellow anymore.” Maggie pouts, but it only makes her laugh in the end because of Alex’s not-buying-this-bullshit face. “I’m a crafty mom, and I don’t want my daughter to wear anything she doesn’t like.”

“Oh, don’t get political on slippers.” Alex warns.

“It’s very trendy, I should start a campaign on this. Oh! Or maybe create slippers that change colours.” She smiles but only making Alex sigh. “Like little covers you can clip to the upper vamp.”

“That’s- ridiculous.” Alex tells her. “But it’s also smart somehow?”

“I know, right?” Maggie chuckles with her. “So, what was that call about?”

“Oof…” Alex pouts. “We got dumped for Valentine’s day.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Willa can’t babysit tomorrow.” She said regretfully while Maggie whispers a little ‘no’. “Something about her car or something, I don’t know.”

“And we can’t even ask your sister or anyone else…” Maggie realizes.

“Wish Sam was still in town…” Alex admits.

“Oh no, Sam is off my babysitter chart.”

“What?” Alex whispers-shout, astonished.

“Ruby is in Ireland.” Maggie reminds her. “Sam better call me the next day to tell me she got laid with some sexy Olympus-.”

“Ew, Babe, no…!” Alex whines.

“Oh, what about J’onn?” Maggie thought for a second. “Oh wait- no, he’s-”

“On Mars, with M’gann.” Alex reminds her. “And I don’t feel like sending our daughter on another planet yet.”

“Okay so no J’onn. Lena and Kara are in the future… James and Sam are away too… Ugh, I don’t think we have any more cards in our deck...”

“We’ll spend our Valentines another day.” Alex smiled in the end. “We had plenty cliché Valentines before. This year we’ll make it our own day.”

“You’re such a romantic wife.” Maggie murmurs close to her, making Alex chuckle before kissing her. “I love you for that.” She whispers.

And they got lost in the moment for a few seconds, long enough to forget they had a curious little girl who might have heard a couple of words that worried her greatly. But she did not say a single word. She stayed silent and full of thoughts running in her young mind. Maybe there was a way she could help her mothers not worry about her…

When bedtime hit the clock, Jamie was told to go upstairs to choose her favourite pyjama for the night since they put the last one in the washer. Alex and Maggie both agreed that they would try to educate Jamie’s clothing choices early in childhood, starting with the nightwear and socks, or asking if she liked what outfit or the other.

Alex was first to come out of her and Maggie’s bathroom, linked to their bedroom downstairs. Generally, they would enjoy their night-time routine privately, just having a moment to themselves in this family house while the other was doing something else. Tonight, Alex went in the bathroom first while Maggie let Gertrude out in the garden one last time before closing the door definitely, and checking every entry of the house, making sure everything was locked for the night.

“Jamie?” Alex called from downstairs, still running her fingers in circle to make sure her cream was well applied. “You ready to brush your teeth?” she asked as Gertrude was going up the stairs.

Alex did not receive an answer, but she heard the dog’s claws patting on a door, like she would do to ask someone to open it. This door opened, with a soft whisper, and closed again, but this time with a click that Alex felt was wrong.  
It was the click of a door lock. And the only door that locked upstairs was the bathroom, except nobody ever locked that room.

“Jamie?” she called again, fighting every instinct to run up the stairs in seconds, instead just going up slowly.

There was not another sound in the house, except water running in the bathroom upstairs. Alex could soon see the light was turned on in that room with the shadow of Gertrude’s passing under the door.

“Jamie, you in there? What’s going on?” she called, feeling her heart starting to beat in her head.

She only heard whispers that she knew were her daughter’s, but for some reason Alex was scared. She tried opening the door, but just like thought it was locked from the inside.

“Jamie?” Alex called again, now way less patient. “Come on, I know you’re in there, open the door. You’re not allowed to lock it.”

“What’s going on?” Maggie called as she was now up the stairs, alerted by Alex’s constant callings.

“Jamie locked herself in the bathroom.”

“What?” Maggie asked again, finding it way too unusual.

“She’s not answering but I can hear her. I can hear you, Jamie, come on now, open the door.” Alex said to the door now, knocking again.

“No, it’s okay, I can stay here, I’m with Gertie.” Jamie finally spoke out on the other side of the door, which somehow reassured her mothers.

“Well- Why would you stay in the bathroom? It’s time to go to bed now, Pumpkin.” Maggie tried to reason her with a gentle voice, seeing Alex was struggling to stay patient in this situation. “And Gertie needs to sleep too.”

“It’s okay, Mama, I wanna stay here so- so tomorrow- you don’t have to worry.” She explained.  
Both Maggie and Alex looked at each other, unable to find the words.

“I can stay here- with Gertie. And you can go on Love’s day. And you don’t worry. Gertie is here.”

“Jamie, I understand you think it’s a good idea, but it’s not.” Maggie was now trying to make her realize.

“You can’t stay in the bathroom all night and all day. Come on, open the door now.”

Alex was trying to hide it but her heart was starting to get loud in her ears and hard in her temples.

“But Gertie is with me, I’m okay.” Jamie insists innocently. “And I brush mah teeth too.”

“Jamie, we can’t-”

“Alright, Jamie, that’s enough.” Alex tells her more severely, pushing on the door handle several time. “Unlock the door, now, there is nothing funny about this.”

“Alex…” Maggie tried to call seeing something wrong in Alex’s eyes.

But Alex couldn’t answer her, she knocked on the door again, strongly, calling Jamie and telling her to come out, to unlock this door, to get out, to open the door. Now Jamie was just silent, whining in surprise the next time Alex forced on the handle too hard.

“Alex, you’re scaring her.” Maggie tells her when Alex began to raise her voice.

“Jamie, get out!” Alex shouted with the strongest knock against the door.

“Alex!” Maggie called back, grabbing both her shoulders, preventing her from scaring Jamie even more who she heard whining again. “Hey! Look at me!”

“She’s locked in there, Maggie!” Alex shouts back at her, completely panicked, heart beating harder and faster every passing second, her ears focusing on the sound of water in the back like a buzz in her head.

“I know, and she’s gonna come out, right Jamie?” she called, knowing eventually they would have reasoned her and she was just a very sensitive little girl. “You’re gonna come out now, Pumpkin?”

Alex couldn’t even focus on anything anymore. There was only the sound of water running in the room, and the knowledge that her daughter was locked in there…

Her head began to spin, her sight blurry and soon she was on the floor, breathing the best she could through ratcheted breathes and a heart about to break through her ribs. Her world was now only made of water, filling her ears, and covering her body, and infiltrating her lungs again.

In the present, where Alex’s mind was no longer settled in, Maggie was placing Alex’s body against the wall next to the door and keeping a strong hold of her hands and face.

“Alex? Alex, hey, Love, come on stay here with me. Focus on me.” She asked her. “Jamie?! Jamie please open the door!” she now begged, then turning back to Alex then who was murmuring words of the past and now, re-experiencing the days she choked on water until her lips turned blue. “Hey, hey, I’m here, you’re here, you’re okay. I promise…”

Gertrude was starting to bark, aware of the things happening behind the door, starting to scratch on the wood and whine to ask Jamie to let her out.

“Jamie, please, open the door now! Gertie needs to help mommy!” she tried to explain even though she, herself, was completely overwhelmed.

Alex hadn’t had a flashback about the water tank in a really long time. She even went to a couple of EMDR sessions – Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing – to try and work on this, and it worked fairly well to the point she could take a shower and a bath all on her own without any trouble. But tonight, Alex’s brain and memories found this one small unprocessed memory, like a glitch, a piece of the broken mirror in her mind. Her brain connected Jamie’s isolation in the bathroom with the water running in the background to this traumatic past event that almost took her life. Now she had no other choice but to try and process this bit of unprocessed memory, and it meant re-experiencing the whole thing as if it were happening right now.

“Alex, my Love, I’m here, can you feel me? Can you still hear me?” Maggie asked her, focusing on Alex’s reconnection to the now and safe, giving her hands her warmth and squeezing to try and ground her. “She’s fine, Jamie is fine, nothing bad is happening to her, or you.”

“The water is everywhere, I can’t- I can’t breathe!” she can only let out in struggling whispered mumbles as her throats remembers the soar tightness as Alex was drowning.

Between those seconds of interactions, Jamie had unlocked and opened the door, knowing now she could not stay in there, that is was not right, it was not okay to do so. Immediately, Gertrude – who had been trained to help Alex and Maggie through flashbacks and various panics – came to Alex’s side and nuzzled under her arms until she could settle right in front of her, forcing Alex to wrap her arms around the warm body of the dog.

“Oh, Mommy!” Jamie realized, alerted by the loud uneven breathes and the tears running down Alex’s face while her eyes were lost in another time. “Mommy! Mommy, I’m sorry!” she tells her as she runs to her mom and hugs her with her whole body. “Please stop crying, Mommy!”

“See, she’s okay.” Maggie smiled to Alex, but felt sorry Jamie had to assist to this scene and, sadly, had been the cause of it. “Our daughter is fine.”

“I- I can’t see…” Alex said even though she was finding familiar textures, such as Jamie’s figure, Gertrude’s fur and Maggie’s hands. “I- Maggie, I can’t breathe, the water- it’s rising again-”

“No, Baby, listen to me, okay? Follow me…” Maggie asked gently, cupping her head and helping Alex extend her neck to make it easier to breathe. “It’s 2027.” She tells her, settling Alex back in time.

“Iss- iss February.” Jamie said, trying to help, nuzzling in Alex’s neck.

“That’s right. Alex, you’re not in the tank anymore, you’re safe. It’s February 2027, and you’re in our home, safe and warmth. You’re my wife, we have a home together and you’re right here with me.” Maggie smiled to her, seeing Alex was trying to fight, was trying to join her back to this amazing married life.

“We’re married…” Alex can whisper, holding onto Maggie’s hand, feeling their rings, the strong metal sealing their promises, remembering breaches of flowery aisle, of white suit and rows of loved-ones, like a kaleidoscope of memories between the veils of her ghosts currently choking her. “You married me- after all this time…”

Alex’s tears were each meant for the several different memories through time: the water tank she felt stuck in, but then the break up and years of feeling a hole inside of her.. and the reunion. The first time she saw Maggie again. Their new first kiss, their new first time making love passionately, their new engagement, their wedding…

“That’s right, we are married. And it’s 2027, my Love. We have an amazing dog named Gertrude, because you’re the most stubborn person I know. It’s February 2027, and we have a beautiful daughter, you and me.”

“Jamie…” she mumbles the best she can as she cries harder, hurting from love and worries in her chest as she fights against the memories trying to drown her, just so she could hold her daughter closer and feel the life run in her. “My- my Jamie, my baby-”

“I’m here Mommy.” Jamie tells her. “Look- I’m here, I’m- I’m okay, Mommy.”

“Jamie, yeah. Our beautiful baby girl…” Maggie smiles, combing through her daughter’s hair, so proud she was here and didn’t run away from this situation. “She’s four years-old, and she’ll turn five in June. And she’s okay, and just as stubborn as you are.”

“That’s right, I’m fine, Mommy.” Jamie repeats, feeling one of Alex’s trembling hand try to hug her even more, so Jamie held her stronger and talked even closer to her, her face buried in her neck. “Oh, I’m sorry Mommy, I didn’t mean to scare you, Mommy, please don’t cry anymore…”

Maggie was handling four different things at the same time : first, her own emotional distress, because seeing Alex so lost and panicked was always a terrifying thing to look at. Second, her amazing trained dog, doing her best job, breathing high enough for Alex to feeling the movement, having a fur that had a grounding texture for Alex to focus on, and a warmth that was so welcoming that Alex would know she’s safe somewhere. Thirdly, her amazing wife, who she knew was battling against past demons like a champ even though she was in tears and trembling. Fourthly, their beautiful daughter, who was not afraid of her mother’s condition, who instinctively knew she just had to hug her and tell her she was fine now.

This family, Maggie knew, would be enough to bring Alex back to them as soon as possible. And it worked, after a few most minutes of trying to settle her breathing, of helping her ground herself to reality. There was Gertrude’s warm fur and big breathing pattern against her. There was the smell of Jamie’s hair and ticking of her breath in her neck. There was the sound of Maggie’s voice, gentle and delicately navigating with her through her memories… soon she could see past the troubled water in her mind, and focused on the colour of Maggie’s shirt, and Gertrude’s fur and Jamie’s eyes…

“Good…” Maggie whispered when Alex said Jamie’s pyjama was red. “What can you feel in your right hand?”

Alex squeezed Jamie stronger in her arms, looking at Maggie.

“Jamie.” She whispered with happy and reassured tears before looking at Jamie then. “Beautiful daughter.” She smiled softly.

“Oh, Mommy…” Jamie said before hiding in her neck again.

“It’s okay, now…” Alex shushes her gently.

“What can you feel in your left hand?” Maggie asked, helping Alex’s hand against the dog’s back.

“Gertie’s fur.” Alex answered. “Soft… warm…” she detailed for herself.

“And what can you taste now?” she finally asked Alex.

“Hum- salt…?” she said, knowing these were from her tears.

“Here…” Maggie came closer and kissed her lips gently, softly. “What about now?”

“Coconut.” Alex blushed after passing her tongue on her upper lip, appeased by Maggie’s loving attentions. “Thank you…”

“Always… And good job to you.” Maggie praised to Gertie, scratching her behind the ear. “Good girl…”

Alex leaned her head on Gertrude’s back feeling the fur all over her face, and the strong smell of the dog, and the warmth. It had always been a great grounding technique and she was happy Maggie mentioned this training to her years ago.

“And to you too.” Maggie smiled to Jamie, who had been very silent. “You did a good job too.”

But Jamie only buried her face in Alex’s neck again, avoiding the compliments and rejecting the praise with a whine.

Alex hugged her stronger again, still finding her marks in this reality she loved so much. She soothed her daughter silently, knowing she was feeling very guilty, and was also experiencing some strong feelings like fear and confusion and now relief. Alex didn’t have the energy to be angry and mad at her. Jamie was only four years old, she couldn’t understand all those things yet, and surely, she never heard of this water tank story that had scarred Alex so deeply.

She heard Jamie sniff in her neck, sobbing silently. And if there was anything more grounding than any texture, it was knowing her family needed her. And right now, her brave little girl was overwhelmed. And that’s when she realized big tears were damping her shirt. Big sad sobs flowing down her red cheeks as she looked up at her mothers. A face that could break a million hearts, even the darkest ones.

“It’s okay, Baby…” she whispered to her gently, swaying her gently. “We’re all okay now… I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Oh, Mommy!” Jamie sobbed stronger and purely between guilty tears. “I’m sorry, Mommy!” she kept saying while now Maggie was also caressing her back. “I thought- I thought I was doing the right thing, but-…!” and she couldn’t finish her sentence because the sobs got stronger, and she needed to let it out.

“Oh, Sweetheart…” Alex whispered, knowing Jamie’s intention were never vile. “I know.”

“I just- I want you to go on the Love day.” Jamie explained.

“We know, Pumpkin.” Maggie smiled gently to her.

“I’m sorry, Mama…” she says shyly, looking at Maggie.

“I know that too.”

“Because- because you- you can’t- go on Love day. Because Willa, she can’t be here with me!” Jamie told them the best she could, trying to articulate through the sobs. “And iss all- iss all because I’m too little!”

“You’re our Love of every day.” Alex tells Jamie, kissing her forehead and lulling her in her arms.

Maggie was about to fall in tears as well, but the mother in her took over. As she was kneeling on the ground in front of Alex, who was lulling Jamie in her arms, she brought her hands to her daughter red and wet cheeks and stroked the tears away, trying to make sure Jamie was looking at her.

“Pumpkin? You’re looking at Mama now, please?” she called softly, almost whispering. “The day of love in this family, is every day.” She said, even though it was cliché, because she knew it was also true. “Mommy and I can celebrate it whenever we want, okay? Sure, we wanted to do like everyone else and go to a nice restaurant tomorrow… but we go to the restaurant whenever we want, almost three times every month, and you even come with us sometimes.” She smiled, seeing this was working a little as Jamie’s tears were slowly stopping their flow down her cheeks. “If it’s not tomorrow, then it will be the next day, or next week… and we will make it as romantic as we want. You understand, Pumpkin?”

Maggie and Alex gave Jamie a couple of time to think, to relax without any pressure, to calm her emotions in her Mommy's arms and with her Mama's smiles. She settled in a gentle cuddling position against Alex as she reflects on this while her mothers are letting her know that she is fine and that everything is okay.

“Are you- are you mad at me?” the little girl finally asked.

“No.” Alex answered, kissing her daughter’s head and keeping her close. “Not for this.”

“But I- I did a bad thing.”

“It’s all forgiven…” Alex said. She couldn’t care less about the mistakes; she just wanted her family happy and in a pool of love.

“It is. But I need you to remember,” Maggie said to her, now more seriously, “you’re not allowed to lock doors and be alone like this. Especially not in the bathrooms.”

“I know…” Jamie said, hanging her head, knowing she did something wrong. “I won’t do it again, I promise. I promise, Mommy.” Jamie says to Alex specifically before hugging her again.

“I’m just really glad you’re okay now, Sweetheart…” Alex confessed, taking her little angel closer. “Never feel like it’s your fault if Mama and I can’t celebrate Valentine’s day. You are our best gift of Love every new day and forever.”

A well-deserved new round of cuddles and kisses lasted for another couple of minutes, until Jamie finally yawned. It had been a very emotional night, and the girl could barely stand on her own. Maggie pushed the hair away from her face, revealing big eyes sparkling with fatigue.

“Bedtime, Pumpkin.” She smiled.

“Can I- Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?” she asked with so much adorableness there was no way anyone could say not to her.

“Of course. Tonight, we stay together.” Alex agreed after briefly looking at Maggie.

It’s Maggie who picked Jamie up in her arms, letting the little girl rest her head on her shoulder. Alex reassured Maggie once again, kissed her gently and went to get Jamie’s stuffies in the little girl’s room. She took a few seconds to remember the shapes, the fabrics, the colors… First was an old but soft otter, made of brown and cream plush fabrics and stuffed with cotton. Second was a textured elephant, crocheted with soft blue woolen threads and stuffed with cotton as well.

Alex lost track of time as she was passing her fingers across the crocheted stuffie. The irregularity of the texture was very grounding and she offered herself this personal time to really center herself and gather her thoughts. Make them as clear as her presence in time, here and now.

“Here you go.” Maggie smiled, covering Jamie’s body under the big covers.

The little girl was in the middle of the bed, melting in the great and warm bed of her mothers. Alex knocked softly on the door and smiled to her daughter as she presents the stuffies in her hands.

“Ready for bed, Sweetie?”

Jamie just hums in a gravelly tone and buries her face hard in the pillow.

“I think it means yes in prehistorical growling language.” Maggie whispers, making Alex chuckle adoringly while they got on each side of the bed and get under the covers.

As soon as her mothers got close to her, Jamie felt the warmth and protection cocooning her. With her stuffies both in her arms now, she considered she was probably in the most comfortable place on Earth.

Alex felt her daughter relax and fall deeper into the mattress, ready to let her dreams take her away for a few hours. She passes her hand in Jamie’s hair, following the waves up and down like a path to a new treasure. At some point she was led to Maggie’s hand, caressing Jamie’s back while the little girl was all snuggled against her. Alex’s body shifted immediately closer, craving for this love, wanting to make sure she was here to keep them both safe and adored.

Maggie welcomed Alex’s hand in hers, gently caressing her fingers and palm with hers, creating a trusted dance between them and silently serenade to one another. Jamie was small enough for their legs to softly hug, for their feet to warm each other, for their skin to simply connect.

At some point on the night table, Alex’s watch biped twice, telling the clock had hit midnight.

“Happy Valentines, Amore Mio.” Maggie whispers in Italian with a peaceful smile.

“Happy Valentines, My Love.” Alex smiled back, echoing Maggie’s words. “I love you.”

“Forever.” Maggie said.

“And beyond.” Jamie mumbles softly.

“And beyond.” Alex whispers back, kissing Jamie’s head before settling comfortably, certain that this Valentine’s might already be one of the most special to her heart somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, first impression ?  
> Jayne, I'd love to hear from you, lovely face.


	2. Toasts and Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good day starts with a good breakfast. It's time for full-time fluff

**VALENTINE'S DAY :**

Waking up to the sound of birds at the window and to the delicate morning sunlight caressing her face, Alex would bet she just woke up in a fairy tale. Even more so when she followed the lines that the sunlight was drawing on Maggie’s body. It starts on her length of her fingers and up her arm to the crease of her shoulder and neck. It jumped on her face with a step on her chin, two for her plump lips, and then one for the tip of her nose. The light circled her cheek to then go slightly brush her eyelashes one by one, pass over her brow and smoothly on her forehead to slide down the waves of her beautiful hair.

Of all the roads in her life, Alex wished she could go down this road everyday with her lips, embrace every curve and every crease on her way, every new texture and every new path she could find.

“You’re staring…” Maggie mumbled with a faint smile that the sunlight hurried to highlight.

“Yeah, I am.” Alex smiled back, her thumb tracing the path of the light on Maggie’s fingers and up her arm.

“And drawing the light.”

“Yeah.” She admitted.

Maggie was used to Alex’s morning ritual for her. She was used to it and yet it always felt special and unique. She let her wife delicately trace the path of the sunlight on her skin, silently enjoying the attention. When she reached her hair, Maggie felt the best kinds of chills run down her scalp and spine. That’s when she opened her eyes to admire the way Alex was admiring her, even when she had her eyes closed. She felt loved and cared for in a way she could never truly express. But knowing it was enough to fulfil her heart.

When the race was over, Alex planted the awaited kiss on Maggie’s lips. Their hands quickly found each other and a beautiful dance of attention began to set a pace for them to connect. Maggie let Alex slightly move herself on top, enough to bring one leg around her waist and hug her as much as she could while Maggie could caress her back and pet her hair.

“Alex?” she mumbles between kisses.

Alex backs away slightly, intrigues as to why her beautiful wife would call her by her name instead of Love, Honey, Babe, or any other cute name she deserved for having been such a sweet wife to her just few minutes ago.

“Maggie…?” she asked back, almost protectively.

“Why am I hearing the microwave?”

Alex raises her head from the pillow and surprises herself hearing the buzzing sound coming from the kitchen at the end of their hallway. She looks back at Maggie without an answer to give, only a more confused expression covering her face.

“I can’t remember if our daughter is four of fourteen.” Maggie teased.

“You are not helping me think of better answer here.”

“Let’s go.” Maggie said in a murmur of effort, throwing the sheets aside to hop off the bed.

“Yep.”

A few seconds to stretch their muscles and the married mothers were on for an adventurous morning without even knowing it. As they stepped out into the hallway, it was no longer just the sound of the microwave, but also the one of the fridge, opening and closing, followed by the sliding of their wooden drawers, and the clinking of cutlery, mugs and jars.

And then it was the sight of their little girl quickly running from the kitchen to the living room, passing through the hallway on her tip toes like a morning ghost with something in her hand.

“What-” Alex couldn’t finish her question because Maggie’s hand was covering her mouth, as if they were observing a wild animal in its natural habitat. Neither of them dared to move further.

The cutlery was set on the table in the living room, and Jamie went back into the kitchen with the same hurried tiny tip-toed run.

“Do we capture her with a net?” Alex asked, making Maggie chuckle against her will, covering her own mouth now.

“Shush!”

“I can go get it.” Alex keeps teasing. “It’s in the garage, behind the yoga mats.”

And none will ever know if it was Alex’s murmurs or Maggie’s chuckles that gave them away, but surely one of these sounds reached the most sensitive ears in this house. Gertrude jumped off the couch and came trotting in the hallway, greeting them with a bark and a long tongue hanging from her open smile as she asks for her morning pets.

Maggie tried to shush her but the dog was way too happy to say good morning and get her first scratching session of the day. At the end of the hallway, Jamie’s head popped out of the kitchen to witness the scene.

“Oh! Hello Mommies!” she said cheerfully with a big smile. “Did you sleep well? Please go to the- go to the living room. Gimme a minute!” she told them before disappearing again in the kitchen.

Alex and Maggie would have to keep their questions to themselves. Clearly the little girl was busy.

“Hum… Are we-”

“The four-year-old little girls now? Yep.” Maggie agreed.

“Let’s hope we can sit on those adult chairs.” Alex smiles before following Maggie to the living room.

The table was already set for three people. Three napkins framed with their sets of cutleries and three chairs ready to welcome the guests. Treats and jars were in the middle, surrounding one of Maggie’s flowerpot. This specific plant belonged on the furniture in the hall, but Jamie must have moved it to decorate her scene, so it looked like a romantic dinner table. The little girl had been preparing all this since she left the bed, and it filled her mothers’ heart with pride and adoration at first, but when they sat at the table, Maggie grimaced at the sight of the mug in front of her. The cup was very warm, but something was up with it.

“Don’t say it.” Alex told her, noticing her wife’s pet peeve had been awoken.

“She put the mugs in the microwave.” Maggie realized and said out loud anyway.

“Don’t think about it.”

“My water was microwaved.”

“Our baby girl prepared breakfast for us.” Alex reminded her.

“With the microwave.”

“You’re such a British sometimes…” Alex sighs with a smile.

“Who warms up their tea in a microwave?” Maggie insists.

“Our four-year-old daughter.”

“She probably got it from Kara…” Maggie thought, refusing to believe she could have gotten it from anyone else.

“Why Kara?” Alex chuckled, hearing the pop of the toaster. “Aww…”

“Because Kara uses her heat vision on cold food, so she probably microwaves her tea.”

“Alright, of course.” Alex keeps laughing until Jamie whispers a little ‘ouch!’. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

“Need some help?” Maggie asked her too. 

“No, I’m okay!” Jamie tells them. “Are you at the table?”

“Yes, we are.” Alex says.

“Okay… I need another minute!” Jamie says.

“It’s okay, Pumpkin. Take your time.” Maggie tried to reassure her.

When Jamie comes back from the kitchen, she was holding a plate with six hot toasts piled up. Alex and Maggie immediately smile and aww at their little girl doing all this voluntarily. It wasn’t the first time she helped with breakfast. Alex thought Jamie should know how to correctly use the toaster about five months ago, so she could avoid hurting herself when they weren’t watching her. They also taught her that one minute was enough to warm up most things in the microwave, that the kettle only needed one push on the button and stopped on its own, and same applied to the toaster. With this, Jamie was always encouraged to help preparing breakfast, especially during the weekend when nobody was in a hurry. However, today was the first time she did everything on her own: warming up the water, preparing the toasts, setting the table…

Jamie carefully put the toasts on the table, making sure it looked nice. She stepped back then and cleared her throat.

“I present to you- the breakfast of the Love Day.” She presents way too eloquently with a very round pronunciation that forced her to slow down her speech pattern in order to say everything correctly, limiting her stutter. “Specially for mommies who don’t have a babysitter for their little girl.”

Maggie and Alex both chuckled and melted at the sight of their beautiful girl posing like one of those waiters: hands behind her back or pointing toward the available food she prepared for them.

“Here you have your favourite mugs,” Jamie started to present professionally, pointing at the two mugs in front of them, very warm and full of water, “with the coffee here, and the tea here.” she said now showing the tea box and the instant coffee cylinder that they only used when there was no other option. Still, it was really appreciated. “There is the nut milk for Mama, the agave syrup for Mama again, and the sugar for Mommy. And here you have the toasts, and the butter, and the jam, and the Nocciolata too. But I couldn’t open those…” she informed like it was a needed information on why the jars were still closed.

Both Maggie and Alex were absolutely speechless. There was no word to describe the feeling of seeing their baby girl standing there after she prepared a whole breakfast all on her own. Not only that, it was also very well done. As mothers, it was like seeing their daughter grow up in an instant, and yet knowing she was still their little baby. Alex could barely stop the tears from filling her eyes and she was thankful Maggie was holding her hand to help her not bust into millions of happy fireworks.  
When the microwave biped, Jamie went to the kitchen to go get what was missing.

“I’m gonna cry.” Alex said immediately after she left the room.

“Please don’t because then I’m gonna cry too.” Maggie said, squeezing Alex’s thigh.

“Do you realize what just happened?”

“Yeah, I realize she’s gonna move out and go to college soon.” Maggie 

“Oh my God, stop!” Alex said gravely with owl eyes, already imagining it.

“And then she’s gonna come by, and present her new someone, telling us she’s getting engaged.”

“Maggie…”

“And you’re gonna force that person to duel with swords because you’re just that mother…”

“And I am proud of that label.” Alex firmly reminds her.

“Which is questionable. But I love you so I’ll have to support you that day.”

Alex takes Maggie’s hand and gives her a thankful kiss. However, even if Maggie was chuckling, she saw a genuine thankfulness in Alex’s eyes, one that meant more than just ‘thank you for supporting me through this joke’. This one meant ‘thank you for this beautiful life’, and Maggie leaned to kiss Alex gently, silently telling her that she understood what those eyes were trying to say.

Their attention was stolen by Jamie when she came back from the kitchen with her own mug filled with warm milk. She took her favourite one out of the two she liked: the blue one with the Frozen characters on it. She settles on the chair at the table with them.

“Now we can start eating the Love breakfast.” She tells them, wiggling to settle well in front of her set. “Happy Love day, mommies!” she wishes them then.

“Thank you, Pumpkin.” Maggie chuckles, pinching her daughter’s cheek.

“Happy Love day.” Alex says back.

It’s Maggie who was in charge of the toasts. Jamie liked one with butter and jam, and one with the Nocciolata, which was an organic chocolate and hazelnut spread. Alex liked her toasts with butter and jam, while Maggie had hers only with jam.

Alex helped Jamie pour the cacao powder in her milk because the little girl always tried to pour in more than necessary. She also took care of Maggie’s tea with the agave syrup, with a gentle cloud of hazelnut milk, and then made her own coffee with two sugar cubes.

This breakfast could have been like any other, but knowing it was Jamie who put it together made it so much more special. They felt a bit pampered, a bit cared for on this special day. And because it was Valentine’s day, the conversation circled around Maggie and Alex telling their best ‘love’ stories to Jamie. How a few years ago, Alex got a private boat for her and Maggie to spend Valentine’s day on the ocean after their dinner. After they anchored the boat, they shared a couple of drinks, watched the sun disappear down behind the horizon of the ocean, colouring the sky of reds and pinks, and then danced the night away before going to bed. As the waves lulled them gently, they observed the starry night sky through the large hatch that covered the ceiling of their sleeping quarters.

How, for their first wedding anniversary, Kara and Lena got them a week-long trip in space thanks to Brainy. They were able to observe the Earth from space for a few beautiful hours, until their ship automatically took them to Mars, where they stayed in orbit above M’gann’s territorial protection. The simple idea of living such an exclusive experience, spending days orbiting around the red planet for their wedding anniversary together, made this vacation absolutely unique.

Then Maggie talked about the time she sent 1001 flowers – counted – to the DEO. Each bouquet of 100 flowers had a short poem handwritten by Maggie, each one based on a specific thing she loved about Alex.

_“When you give your hair a shake, and you laugh until you belly aches.”_   
_“When you first get out of bed, and already have a dumb song stuck in your head.”_   
_“When you send me ‘thinking about you’, and holding you is all I want to do.”_   
_“When we both had a difficult night shift, and we come home to just exist.”_   
_“When you call yourself my wife, and I can imagine our whole life.”_   
_“When you crinkle your nose, and I just have to kiss it before my heart explodes.”_   
_“When you need some guidance, and you ask for my arms in silence.”_   
_“When you take my handle while walking down the street, and I can feel the fluttering of my heartbeat.”_   
_“When you asked me to marry you on the balcony, and I surprised you too by getting on one knee.”_

The last bouquet had 101 flowers, and came with this message:

_“When you whisper that you love me, and I can imagine our love becoming three.”_

And this was what helped Alex realize that Maggie was thinking about starting a family. This was on a Valentine’s day night that Alex and Maggie talked about what will later on bring Jamie into their lives. And today, on a new Valentine’s day, they were spending it will Jamie. Like a full circle of beautiful events.

The whole time, Jamie was smiling, laughing and awing. She was so happy to see her mothers were having a good time today, and she was excited to learn more about her mothers’ love story too.

“Would you like some juice?” Jamie eloquently asked her mothers.

“I would love to.” Alex answered for both of them.

Jamie, for some reason they were about to understand, was really excited about it. She took the only glass on the table and poured in some orange juice. She then puts two straws in the glass and settle it between Alex and Maggie. She looked up at them, waiting with a big dimpled smile, unable to stop moving in her chair through the buzzing excitement. Alex and Maggie looked at each other with a smile too.

“It’s like in the movies.” Jamie tells them. “The couple drink together, and then they kiss. Because they’re very close.”

Both Alex and Maggie start laughing, almost feeling shy, which was crazy after being married and in love for so many years. But Jamie really was waiting for them to do just that, so they looked at each other again, blushing like crazy, and got closer to the glass to get their straws. Their foreheads were almost touching and they couldn’t stop themselves from smiling as they drank together.

Jamie was admiring her moms with a giggle. She could see them smiling and blushing, looking at each other and chuckling right after shyly. It was just like in the movies. Almost.

“And then they kiss.” She whispers to them behind her hands.

Maggie is the first to laugh but was quickly followed by Alex. Both of them leave their straw, cheeks flushed with an excited feeling of nervousness, and capture each other’s lips into a soft kiss. Those sweet seconds tasted like sugar, orange and strawberry jam. It felt like a youth they wish they could have shared together. Maybe their first kiss in a diner. A breakfast they could have shared under books and notes of some class they were both in. Maybe they met in that class few months ago, or few years ago. The glass is cold but their fingers laced together around it are warm. As for this first sweet kiss, it would be in front of a big window, so the world could see that they were two teens in love, two girls in love, two students probably late for their first class.

Jamie was blushing happily for those 3 whole seconds, but she tried to be as quiet as she could even though she was giggling.

“I love you.” Alex whispered to Maggie, who was back in that unknown time with her, back in high school, being each other’s teenage love.

“And I love you.” Maggie blushed, feeling as though she was saying it for the first time.

It’s Jamie’s muffled squeal that brought them back to this reality, where they were lovers and wives and mothers. They look at their little girl with a chuckle, amused by Jamie’s own amusement.

“That’s romantic!” Jamie tells them happily.

“It is.” Maggie smiled, then looking at Alex with those eyes that could speak a million words at the same time. “It really is.”

Alex only answers with a kiss on Maggie’s hand, caressing her wedding ring, appreciating this reality even more now. This time was her favorite.

  
If breakfast was already somewhat of an overwhelmingly romantic cliché, Jamie did not let her mothers rest more than five minutes after the table was cleaned.

“What is it gonna be now, uh?” Maggie asked, taking her girl in her arms when she asked for it.

“Now- now we make the clay!” Jamie said. “And then- then we can make gift for each other.” She smiled to Maggie who kissed her cheek.

“Craft activity it is then.” Alex accepted.

“Oh! We need the drawing!” Jamie remembered, asking for Maggie to let her come down.

“The drawing…?”

“For the clay. If I wanna do a flower. Then I use- I use the drawing of the flower to make- to make the flower with the clay.”

“Oh, right!” Alex remembered. “Well how about we print what we need, and then we make the clay together? Sounds good to you?”

“Yeah, and I wanna dinosaur!” the girl said excitingly as Alex leads the way to the office space, between the kitchen and the master bedroom.

As requested, Jamie got to have the model line art of a dinosaur – three, actually. She also chose the guiding line art of different hearts, flowers, stars, animals… plenty of things Alex knew will not be used in the end. Still, she was happy to print whatever her little girl wanted, seeing how excited she was, pointing at the screen with her tiny index, almost jumping off Alex’s legs and into the laptop everytime she spots something she’d like to print out.

After a very important printing session, the family could move on to the making of air dry clay. Jamie had big plans today for her mothers, and she was used to making the homemade clay with them on weekends since it was easy to do. First, she helped measuring the cornstarch before Maggie could add the white glue to it and Alex gave a good stir to get a good consistency out of this mix. Then Jamie pours in the baby oil and the lemon juice, and helps stir the mix until everything is well incorporated.

While Maggie and Jamie put the final mix in the microwave a couple of time, Alex went upstairs to get the paint, the brushes and the different plastic tools they bought one day at an art shop that could be used to shape the clay.

Jamie first made a rectangular piece that she painted blue and went on with making different stars, big and small, that she glued to this blue rectangle after the paint at time to dry. Maggie and Alex both started with hearts that they decided to glue together. Maggie then made a small heart and glued it between the two big hearts, representing Jamie.

Then Jamie said they had to make gifts for each other, so Alex brought books to make up some sorts of walls around their works, so it could be a real surprise.

"So, what are you making now?" Maggie asked, smirking at Alex, knowing Alex liked competition and rules.

"Don't pick...!" Alex warned. She brings her arm around her work as she used to when she was in primary school.

"Don't pick, Mama!" Jamie echoes, whining. "Iss a surprise!"

"Alright!" Maggie dramatically surrenders. "I'll keep on doing the awesome cute stuff I'm making then..."

"What is it?" Jamie asked, forgetting her own rules.

"Really, Pumpkin...?"

"Oupsie..." Jamie mumbles. "Well, I tell you what I do, and you tell me what you do." she proposes.

"Alright, That's a deal."

Jamie hops off her chair and goes to whisper in her mother's ear, avoiding Alex's curiosity. Maggie made an interested sound as Jamie told her what her surprise was, and when Maggie told Jamie what hers was, Jamie giggled happily. The whole time Alex felt her principles about rules and directives being tackled on purpose by Maggie and Jamie.

"This is why she won't become a DEO agent." she told her wife.

"Good, because she won't make such a lame decision anyway." Maggie teases back after Jamie was back to her chair.

Alex pinches Maggie's thigh, making her squeal and laugh.

"I'm at the head of the most exciting exploration missions ever executed by this civilisation in outer space." Alex said, with that voice she used when turning on the Director mode. But it only made Maggie chuckle because it meant the teasing was working. "I literally go on other planets."

"You walk on different levitating rocks, good for you. But you still spell Cauliflower wrong and can't keep a cactus alive, so maybe focus on understanding this rock first?" Maggie keeps on smiling, loving how teasing Alex always worked so well.

"I rode the back of an Alien dragon!" Alex reminds her, still so confused with how Maggie never found her job as exciting as most people would. "I saw a pink Sun!"

"And you came back with a blue tan. I was married to a freaking Smurf for two weeks."

Jamie busts out laughing, her head thrown back while Alex was the most offended Director that ever existed.

"You said I looked cute!" she shouts, absolutely shocked and blushing as she remembers this strange period of time.

"Babe, you were already blue, I wasn't going to make it worse...!" Maggie chuckles, seeing Jamie laughing even more and louder.

"Why are you laughing, little monster?" Alex asked, pinching Jamie's side. "Uh? Laughing at your poor mother?"

"Remember when the trailer of Avatar was on tv and you said 'look, that's Mommy'?" Maggie asked her daughter.

"What?!" Alex shouts, outraged. "No, you didn't!"

"That was funny!" Jamie keeps on laughing with Maggie.

Even though she had all the rights to be mad, Alex broke of smiling and laughing along with her daughter whose laugh was so dearly contagious.

Maggie left her chair in the end and went to hug Alex, kissing her plenty on the cheek and reminding her how much she loved her. Alex stole her lips after enough playing around and Jamie called it off out of jealousy.

"Oh, you jealous of Mama's kisses?" Maggie smirks, seeing an opportunity here and locking her next target on Jamie.

"Uh-Oh...!" Alex sings.

"Oh no! No I didn't mean it!" Jamie suddenly shouts, running away as Maggie starts chasing her around the house. "Mommy! Help me! No, Mama!" she laughs and squeals hysterically as the adrenaline quickly runs through her whole body.

"Shouldn't have said that, Jamie." Alex said, not even trying to help.

Gertrude got excited too and started running around them, wanting to play too.

"Imma get you!" Maggie threatens adoringly while Jamie tried to put the couch between them. But Maggie jumps over this obstacle and the squealing Jamie got immediately caught by Maggie's strong arms, throwing her up so Maggie can start kissing all over her face soundly, leaving Jamie no way to escape.

"There it is." Alex sighs dramatically.

Jamie cannot stop laughing and she ends up trapped under Maggie when she lands them both on the couch to continue torturing her with love and attention. The whole time Alex was chuckling at the sight of her wife and daughter simply existing this way. The laughs and the smiles and the squeals... all of it was born out of pure love and Alex had to fight the tears from falling. She just didn't want her sight to be blurred in this moment.

"You got the lesson, Pumpkin?" Maggie asked when Jamie had breathlessly given up.

"Yeah- yeah I got- I got the lesson." Jamie answers.

" _I got the lesson….?_ "

"I got the lesson- Mama." Jamie smiles as she plays along.

“Mama, who?”

“Mama- that I love very so much.” she clarifies.

"Good.” Maggie grins satisfied with the game. “You think we can go back to making clay gifts now?"

"Yeah. Yeah we can." Jamie nods without questioning her one opportunity to escape.

Maggie helps Jamie stand up and she picks her up again, bringing her back to the table where Alex had been watching them.

"Kiss to your Mommy." Maggie said, helping Jamie, still in her arms, bend down a few inches to reach Alex's cheek. "Alright."

She brings the girl back to her chair and then goes to her own, settled with a little huff after such a tiring kissing session. She looks at Alex, seeing she was smirking at her.

"What's on your mind, Miss Sawyer-Danvers?"

"Nothing in particular." Alex kept smiling.

"You want ugly kisses too?"

"I love ugly kisses." Alex smirks, knowing only Maggie will get the message.

And it didn't miss because Maggie blushed speechless, kicked her feet under the table and just moved on rapidly to another subject, saying they should continue their clay gifts before it dries too much.

After an hour of crafting and moulding, the three of them were ready to reveal their gift to one another. Jamie made Alex a star, and Maggie a flower.

"Should I ask why the star just happens to be pink...?" Alex asked, knowing from Jamie's chuckle this was referring to the pink sun they talked about. "You're lucky you're cute..." she told Jamie.

"Well I love mine, Pumpkin, thank you." Maggie said, kissing Jamie's cheek. "It's very pretty."

Jamie got a snowflake in the shape of a heart from Alex. She knew Jamie would love a Frozen reference. And Maggie made her a tree that grew apples shaped like hearts.

"This is- iss so pretty!" Jamie said, seeing the tree Maggie made. compared to most of the other things they made, this tree was 3-dimensional.

"Why are you always so good at this stuff?" Alex asked, jealous of her wife's endless skills.

"Pottery class in high-school." Maggie answered.

"Well now I don't wanna show you what I made for you." Alex pouts.

"What?! Noooo, Babe!" Maggie whines.

"It's ridiculous compared to you."

"Baby, I'm gonna love it."

"Oh, you're gonna love the ugly thing?"

"Yeah, I'll love the ugly thing." Maggie smiles.

Alex hesitated with a smile. But she just wanted to exchange gifts with Maggie so she gave up. And as they both reveal their gifts, Jamie shockingly starts laughing.

Both of them made rings to one another. As predicted, Maggie's ring had more refined details than Alex's, but they both found it so adorable to exchange rings again that it didn't even matter anymore.

"Oh my, if this isn’t the best déjà-vu ever…" Alex says.

Something clicks in Jamie’s little brain and she hops off her chair, quickly coming in front of her mothers.

"What if- what if you get married again?!” she tells them excitingly.

“Aww, Baby…!” Alex chuckles.

“I say the thing!" the girl told them. “And you- you get married.”

Maggie and Alex start giggling at the idea of Jamie officiating a second wedding. They just went with it, sitting on their chairs, facing each other and holding hands while Jamie starts making up wedding speeches. She asks Gertrude to join her side and the dog sits by her leg.

"Gertie and me, we are here- to marry Mama and Mommy. On the Love day." she delivers. "Because one wedding is nice. But- two wedding is better."

Alex is the one to laugh first but she stops herself so Jamie can continue.

"So, Mommy, do you have things to say to Mama?"

"Yes, actually. I have many things to say."

"Ok. But you- you still have to be fast. So Mama can talk too."

"Alright..." Alex murmurs, looking at Maggie chuckling softly. "Well. Might as well jump right in, uh? How’re you feeling doing this again?" she asked Maggie.

"Just praise me so I can do the same." Maggie answers excitingly.

Alex took a couple of seconds to dive into this moment with Maggie. She could see it in her eyes, the way she was looking back at her with so much love it was pouring out of her eyes in the shape of millions of twinkling lights. It took her back to this magical day they got married under a beautiful flower arch, dozens of eyes on them and yet only having eyes for each other...

“Maggie Sawyer-Danvers." She called with a cheesy smile. "My wife. The love of my life. My absolute soulmate... When I chose to bond my life to yours years ago, I offered myself with all my faults and all my strengths. Vulnerable and brave, you accepted all of me, just like I accepted all of you. Your before, your now, your after, and everything in between..." she said, already feeling her own tears coming to rest on the edge of her eyes. Remembering that they spent years apart always made Alex feel bittersweet, a certain sadness, almost a mourning of the time they wouldn't be able to catch up on or fix.

"I knew, since the very first time you let me slide a ring around your finger, that we were meant to get here together, one day or another." Alex kept delivering to a very emotional but quiet Maggie. "Because that's what true love is about. It's finding it, and never losing it. And one day, knowing when it is ready to fully bloom... Maggie, I am so happy that we got to get there you and me...!" she murmurs beautifully. " And for the rest of this life, I want to keep on falling asleep in your arms knowing that the next morning, you will still be here holding me. I love you, Maggie, more than words can express."

Maggie huffs loudly, a few heavy tears finally falling down her cheeks and hitting the ground of their house. They laugh nervously but out of love. They didn't mind being emotional, or crying due to being overwhelmed. They wanted to show who they were and how they felt, no matter what it was. They wanted to be true to one another.

"That got me." Maggie told Alex, pushing the trail of her tears away.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, good one, Love, really good."

"Alright!" Jamie speaks. "Now Mama, you speak to Mommy...”

Maggie chuckles at the familiarity of this gesture and then collects herself before finding her words, speaking her heart out.

"Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers." Maggie mirrors, making Alex chuckle. "My wife. My love. My destined soulmate... Years ago, and in front of everyone we love, I pledged to share my every flaw and my every prowess with you, expecting the same in return and getting only but the best of everything that makes you the woman I love more every day. I also dedicated my eternal protection to your sole existence, making sure that every breath you take, you can release with ease... And today, as we- are sitting in our home, in front of our beautiful daughter and dog..." she smiles, making Alex smile as well, "I want to remind you that every single day, I wake up more dedicated and more devoted to you and to this life are building together, than I was the morning before... And I keep on promising it, I will show up every day with a purpose of keeping you safe, respected, desired and loved. And this promise, I will be sure to revive it every couple of years, even every day if you want me to. Because I love you, unconditionally, and more than any word could ever describe or define."

Now if Maggie was crying, Alex was shamelessly bawling and sniffing, nose red and cheeks flushed with a deep feeling of both familiarity and newness when Jamie told Maggie she could give Alex the ring. And that ring was made of clay but it really was pretty. Alex loves it.

"Did it get to you?" Maggie whispered.

"A bit, yeah." Alex admitted, sniffing again. "Damn, you're really good at this stuff, God...!" she adds, whipping the tears away.

"We should get married more often."

"Yeah, we should!" Alex plays along as they start laughing.

“Alright, now, Mommy, do you wanna be married to Mama again?” Jamie asked Alex.

“I do.” Alex smiles to Maggie as meaningfully as she did the first time.

“And Mama? You wanna be married to Mommy again?” Jamie asked Maggie then.

“I do, and a million more times.” Maggie wished.

“Okay, so you can give your rings to each other.” Jamie said.

Alex let out a chuckle before collecting herself again and sliding this ugly but meaningful clay ring around Maggie's ring finger, along with their official ones... She then received Maggie’s ring with pride and joy even though her hand was shaking out of excitement.

“And now you are married wife and wife again." Jamie declares. "And you can kiss."

Alex immediately grabs Maggie's face and pulls her faster to kiss her hard and passionate. Old feelings emerged from deep down and exploded out into this beautiful present time, making their love and promises timeless and limitless. Maggie's stomach was twisting out of pure excitement and joy. She claims Alex's lips again and wraps her arms around her neck, pulling her close. Alex stands up and picks Maggie in her arms, spinning them both around while they keep smiling in their kiss. And for just a second, Maggie thought she could feel the silk of Alex's white suit and the delicate lace that covered her arms that day.

All Jamie could see were her moms being the happiest re-newly happy married. She didn't plan on this romantic thing to do, but she was glad it happened. Today was a really good Love day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling? Jayne I hope you're enjoying it so far :)


	3. Popcorn and Coins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Love day goes on...

After getting married again, Alex and Maggie decided it was time to focus on getting lunch ready. Jamie insisted for them to make sandwiches because she had plans for them, but they couldn't look or help her prepare anything.

Understanding that Jamie was trying to care for them today, the mothers decided to team up in the kitchen, leaving Jamie to her own secret operations around the house.

The little girl opens the drawers of the furniture in the living room. She looks through the different sheets and stays perplexed as to which one she should choose. She looks at Gertrude who was sitting there waiting.

“I don’t know, Gertie.” Jamie answers. “Maybe the white…” but she looks back at Gertrude, who still hadn’t move. “No, you’re right… Red?” she asked. “Yeah, red is good. Let’s go with red, Gertie…!” she groans as she pulls the red sheets out of the drawers.

The dog follows Jamie’s feet into the office room. Jamie found Maggie’s sport bag and put the red sheets inside. She goes back into the kitchen so see how her moms where doing with the sandwiches. Silently, she gets a bottle of water out from the cabinet and bring it in the office to pack it in the sport bag.

“Almost done, Baby.” Alex tells her, seeing Jamie hold onto the counter to look at what was being done.

“What do you need next?”

“Just the sandwich.” 

“No paper towel, or…?”

Jamie quietly goes to the counter and grabs the tub of paper towel. Maggie stops herself from laughing but it was really funny to see Jamie trying to keep her plans a secret to them. The girl takes six pieces of paper towel, leaves the kitchen again to do her thing away from her moms’ eyes, and then comes back.

“Just the sandwich.” She said, this time sure there wasn’t anything missing. “But- but we need to take them with us. Because we going out with Gertie.” Jamie explains.

“Sounds like a plan. Gert’?” Maggie calls, getting the immediate attention of the dog. “We’re going for a walk?” she asked her.

The dog fiercely goes running about the house, tongue already out and panting the excitement, tail wiggling and hitting Jamie’s face when she comes back to Maggie’s feet.

“Ouch!” Jamie groans. “Hey! This is- this my face!” she warns protecting herself with her hands. “Gertie!” but the dog was focused on her walk, so she turns to her and licked her face. “No!”

“Go prepare her, Mommy and I we’ll get the sandwich ready to pack.” Maggie says chuckling, always amused that Jamie could get mad at Gertrude but the dog couldn’t care less.

“Fine… But you stop the wiggle!” Jamie says to Gertrude like a warning again.

The dog barks, spins on herself and runs off to get her leash and barks in the hallway again for Jamie to come with her. Maggie just groans and shuffles away, giving in.

Alex comes behind Maggie and hugs her waist tightly, resting her head on her shoulder and kissing her neck very softly.

“She’s so dramatic.” She tells her.

“She’s such a Danvers.” Maggie laughs back.

“What?!” Alex shouts, scandalized.

“You do the same thing when it’s time to leave for yoga class.” Maggie tells her, turning around. “And you missed the last one.”

Alex groans and throws her head back, whining. Maggie laughs as Alex just confirmed it all. She gets on her tiptoes and steals her pouting lips for a tender kiss. Alex hums gently, her hands coming up to Maggie’s waist and pulling her wife’s body closer. She could never resist the treat of getting a few seconds with her in this world. Alex let her tongue flick up Maggie’s lips, feeling her abs twitch at the tease.

“Alex…” Maggie murmurs, though she still let Alex kiss her strongly but slowly, with a warm and demanding tongue dragging along hers. “God… you’re annoying.” She whispers, because now her mind was losing track of time and space, wanting to focus on the attention Alex was giving her. “Your daughter’s gonna call you.” She still says between kisses.

“Okay, Miss Psychic.” Alex smirks, kissing her again. “Wanna tell me what the weather will be tomorrow.”

“Mommy!” Jamie called from the hallway, most probably by the door.

Alex sighs but Maggie laughs against her neck. She loved to prove her wrong but now this was just a golden line of event.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Alex calls back, avoiding screaming in Maggie’s ear though.

“I wanna put my shoes! We gotta leave soon!”

Maggie kisses Alex’s cheeks, telling her to go help their little girl while she finishes to fold and pack the sandwiches.

Jamie was waiting by the door, struggling with her shoes, not knowing which one was the left or the right one. It was a quick lesson but it always took some time, depending on the day. Right now, Jamie was very distracted, which was understandable. Alex didn’t insist much, she just helped her put on her shoes and lace them.

When Maggie joined them, Alex was helping Jamie zip her coat. She let Jamie pack the bag with the sandwiches and Alex designated herself to carry it while Maggie would be the one to hold Gertrude’s leash.

  
Alex and Maggie played the game, letting Jamie guide their journey. She decided to take them to the public park to have a picnic. They settled in the sun, facing the little river that passed by where Gertrude could run about. Jamie helped Alex spread the sheet on the grass. Maggie made sure Jamie’s sandwich was cute in four small ones. It was just easier for her. They took the chips and the apple jus, and gave Gertrude her own treats before the dog leaves for the river, where a squirrel teased her up in a tree.

They played cards together, truth or dare, and when Maggie got sauce on the side of her lips, Jamie stopped her from wiping it off and told Alex she had to do it for her. They knew Jamie had a smart eye for details, but she kept on surprising them anytime she could. 

After they finished eating, they decided to settle to have a sleepless nap together. They looked up at the clouds and found funny shapes. Maggie saw a dog and a bird. Alex saw a dragon and a dolphin. Jamie saw a horse and a bonsai tree. Gertrude could only see the squirrel in the tree.

Around 4p.m, Jamie thought about going to the movie.

“I saw this in the movies too.” She said to her mothers.

So that’s what they decided to do. They first took Gertrude home, obviously, and Jamie decided to dress up her mothers for the movie. She told Alex to wear the deep bordeau suit with the golden shirt underneath. Maggie would be in the grey suit with a black and sparkly shirt. Both in high heels, both with pretty makeup on their eyes and lips. Jamie wanted to put on a nice outfit too, so she chose to wear the blue dress and, with the help of Maggie, put a white bow on top of her head.

  
**NATIONAL CITY 12 ROOM CINEMA:**

  
“So what do you want to watch in the end?” Alex asked Jamie, holding the girl’s hand as they get to the pedestrian space in front of the building.

Jamie looked at the big enlightened posters exposed above the doors. There was the new Paddington movie still up, also lots of romantic comedies, but Jamie was too young to get through it without getting bored, and she didn’t even look at the action movies, because it wasn’t for her. She then saw Zootopia 2, Game Girls, Yooloo & Grodd, Pet 3, Sam-Sam around the Milky-Way.

There was just so much choice. She was just humming and patting her lower lip, thinking as her eyes keep going back and forth between the posters.

“Okay, let me help you here…” Maggie proposes, squatting down to be at Jamie’s height. “Do you want an animation movie, or a real life movie?”

“Hum… I don’t know.”

“Humans or animals?”

“A- Animals!” Jamie happily smiles.

“Alright. Zootopia, Pet, or Yooloo & Grodd?”

“Hum… the zoo!”

“Zootopia it is.” Maggie said, standing back up. “You like Zootopia, Love?” she asked Alex.

“I love the little bunny cop in Zootopia.” Alex smirks, making Jamie chuckle because this joke had been used more than once. “Makes me think of a little lady cop I know.”

“I’ll let it slide this time. But only because I called you a Smurf already.”

“You did call me a Smurf.” Alex remembers.

“A Smurf and a- a Bunny!” Jamie says cheerfully, taking both her mom’s hand in hers as they start walking in the theatre.

The queue were long, but it was fast. Once at their stand, Jamie was the one to step forward.

“Hello, Mister.” She said.

“Well, hello, Miss.” The young student working here smiled when he realized the little girl was here after he expected the two adult women to be the one to speak. “How can I help you?”

“I need ticket for a movie.” She explains.

“I sure can help with that.” He played along while he checks with Alex and Maggie, seeing they nodded with a smile. “Which movie?”

“Zootopia.”

“Alright. How many tickets?”

“Three ticket.” Jamie answers. “It’s- for me and my mommies. We have to go do romantic things, like in the movie.”

Alex and Maggie start chuckling due to their daughter being so talkative. This student did not sign up for this, but he was definitely falling for the little girl.

“Really? That’s nice. You take your moms to the movie for Valentine’s day?”

“Yeah. My nanny couldn’t be here…” she kept telling him. And now a couple of other young teens behind them in the row were starting to laugh, amused by Jamie.

“Well, I’m sure spending Valentine’s day with you is just as fun.” The boy said.

“It really is.” Alex said, petting Jamie’s hair while Maggie discreetly gives her credit card and gets it back.

“Alright, here you go.” He told Jamie, giving her the tickets. “It will be upstairs, room 6, on the right.”

“Okay, thank you Mister!”

Jamie did not realize that she turned into the main attraction of the theatre. Teen and parents and couples caught on this funny conversation and sent adoring and supportive looks to Alex and Maggie, especially the other couple here with their little girl. They too got their nanny cancelled last minute apparently.

Jamie takes her moms to the candy stand. She went to the cashier, a young woman who was also a student working here on Valentine’s day.

“Hello, Madam.” Jamie said.

“Hi, little Miss!” she teen smiles.

“Can we have popcorn for the movie?”

“Which ones do you want?”

“The sweet one.” Jamie points at. Oh! And we- we need a big bucket.”

“You gonna eat all that?” the girl asks her, then checking with both Maggie and Alex.

“No, it’s- it’s for my mommies.” Jamie explains. “I see it in the movies with my Aunty. The couple go see a movie, and they- they eat popcorn together, and then- and then they touch hands in the popcorn, and they fall in love.”

The teen couldn’t stop herself from laughing. It was so cheesy and she was just enjoying seeing Maggie and Alex blushing and chuckling nervously, apparently unaware of this part of the plan.

“Well that sounds like a good romantic movie date to me.” She winks at Jamie before starting to get their order ready.

“This is going to be interesting…” Alex whispers in Maggie’s ears.

“I can’t wait to hold your sticky hand.” Maggie smiles back, making Alex laugh. “It’s gonna be so romantic…!” she echoes.

In the room, Jamie chose the seats. She sits between her moms but made sure to keep the bucket of popcorns on her knees. That way, she could monitor everything.

The movie started and the room got dark and quiet. The only sounds were those of the movie, obviously, and of occasion crunching of popcorns and chuckles. Quickly, Alex and Maggie forgot about Jamie’s whole romantic plans and just enjoyed the movie night as a family. But Jamie had not. She was watching carefully everytime one of them got their hand in the bucket. And at some point, inevitably, Alex’s hand bumped Maggie’s own as they both reached for popcorns.

“Oop-…!” Jamie squealed, which was the only reason why Alex and Maggie didn’t move back to let the other one go first.

No, they remembered and they looked at each other with flushed faces, thankfully invisible due to the projected lights. Alex caught Maggie’s index and softly stroke her skin. Maggie followed naturally and a sweet mindless dance evolved just before Jamie’s eyes. Seeing how her daughter felt so happy about the simplest things, Maggie leaned in and kissed Jamie’s head, encouraging the girl to settle against her if she felt like it. Jamie did let her head rest on Maggie’s arms for the rest of the movie, until the big plot twist and the big reveal and the big happy ending.

  
“They gonna kiss…!” Jamie whispered excitingly against the palms of her hands.

“Are they?” Alex teased back, feeling Maggie tugging slightly on her hand that she was still holding.

“And you- you gotta kiss too.” She reminds Alex.

It took another couple of minutes of love declarations and hopes that the two character were now slowly approaching each other. Naturally, Alex’s arm went to rest above the seats so she could reach Maggie’s neck, stroking the skin that she knew was already under the spell of chills and caresses. Maggie looks at Alex, eyes almost sleepy due to the tender gestures around her neck, and she smiles back at her.

“Oh, there!” Jamie exclaimed softly to avoid disturbing the others in the room. “Iss the kiss!”

Alex leaned in with Maggie and they kissed at the same time as the two characters in the movie did. The cheers coming from the animated film echoed Jamie’s and it felt as though the world was rooting for them. And just like in the most cliché movie she’s ever seen, Jamie could see the light of the projector creating a halo around her mom’s head, like angels meant to love each other.

“I like cliché stuff.” Maggie whispered to Alex when they parted.

“I bet you do.” Alex smiled before kissing her again softly. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy Valentine’s, my Love.”

When they got out of the movie theatre, they decided take their time to walk back to the car. First, because they ate so much popcorn they might explode. Second, because they wanted to appreciate the calmness of the area after spending the past hour and a half in a closed dark room full of noise.

“Did you like the movie?” Alex asked to Jamie, as Maggie and she were helping her swing front to back gently.

“I like it! I like it a lot!” Jamie answers, throwing herself front to back again, holding her mother’s hands tight. “I like that they save everybody.”

“The good guys always win.” Maggie smiles.

“Yeah, and they also- they also fall in love of each other. And it means- it means you are the good heroes of the story.”

“Stop me from making another Maggie Bunny joke…!” Alex begs teasingly.

“Don’t you dare ruin this moment with your mom jokes.” Maggie warns.

“She right, Mama.” Jamie defended. “She look a lot like you when- when you have the badge here on your jeans.”

“Well, if I wasn’t damned before…” Maggie sighs, knowing soon Kara, Lena and probably J’onn will make those same comparisons.

“Oh, look! Look Mommy!” Jamie shouts as she runs forward on the pedestrian road. “Issa- Issa fountain!

Indeed, like she said, they arrived at a nice place where a fountain was standing. It was still running, since it was barely 7p.m. It was a beautiful fountain though. Maggie liked this style a lot, with sculpted angels and figures. It reminded her of their trip to Europe, where they visited France, Italy and Greece the first time, before going back later to visit the North-African countries, through Algeria and Egypt.

“Careful not to fall in!” Alex thought to remind Jamie. “I don’t want to have to suspend you next to t-shirts and socks.”

“I’m careful Mommy!” Jamie reassured, though she was very confident about her moves, standing on the edge of the fountain and walking around. “Look, there is money!” she pointed at.

“It’s for the wishes.” Maggie explains, silently wrapping her arms around Jamie’s body just to make sure she wouldn’t fall. “You make a wish on a coin and you through it in the fountain. And then it comes true sometimes.”

“Did you do it before?” Jamie asked her, curious to know.

“I have, yes. When Mommy and I were in Italy, I wished good luck for Kara at work, because I knew she was very worried about getting the new job.” She tells her, not seeing how Alex’s eyes got even more tender and sweet just thinking about how much Maggie cared about Kara. “And I think it worked a bit.” She admits with a shy smile.

“Can we make a wish?” Jamie wondered, almost begging though, because it sounded like a very magical thing.

Alex was the one to look in her pockets. In the couple that they were, Alex was the one to collect the coins. Maggie would just empty every pocket from jeans to jackets and just leave them in a bowl somewhere in the house, only carrying bills and cards.

She gets three coins out of her jeans pockets and keeps the biggest to Jamie, for the biggest wish.

“I’m gonna make my wish first, so you see how to do it.” Alex tells her daughter.

Jamie watched with attentive eyes. Her mother covered the coin in her hands and brought them to her chin, like a prayer. She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, and then gave a kiss to her hands before throwing it gently in the fountain.

“Why- why you didn’t say your wish?!” Jamie asked, alerted, fearing the coin had not been used.

“I did.” Alex chuckles, reassuring her with a pat on her head. “I said it in my head.”

“But- why…? I wanna know your wish…” Jamie pouts, looking up at her mom.

“You can’t say what your wish is until it is accomplished. It’s a secret between you and the fountain genie.”

“There’s a genie in the fountain!” Jamie shouts, eyes big and body tensed.

“Well who’s going to grant your wishes?” Alex explains, chuckling. “That’s why you have to keep your wish a secret, so only the genie can look at it.”

Jamie thinks for a few seconds. There were lots of things she wanted. She wanted a flying pony. She wanted a Gertrude to have a boyfriend. She wanted new faster shoes. She wanted to meet the tooth fairy. She wanted her toys to be alive around her, not just when she was away… But there was one wish she had been trying to make a reality for a little while. Actually, it was a wish she asked Santa, but he didn’t answer that one. Maybe the genie would. Maybe it was more his line of work. Maybe she should try to find books about who is more specialized in specific wishes… Surely, she wasn’t going to ask the Easter Bunny for this one, but she thought Santa would be the one. But now there was the Fountain Genie.

“You have your wish?” Maggie asked her, playing with the coin in her hand, between her fingers like the poker player Jamie didn’t know she was. She would have to wait for those stories about how Maggie got banned from five casinos in the U.S.A and one in France.

“Yes, I think I do.” Jamie answers, taking the coin Maggie handed her.

Jamie does exactly what Alex had done before her. She takes the coin in her little hands, brings them to her chin and squeezes her eyes shut, making her wish very clear in her head. And she kisses her hands and throws the coin in the fountain. She watches the bubbles pop to the surface and the coin sinking to the bottom, softly resting still for the Genie to collect.  
Alex kisses Jamie’s head and let Maggie make her wish then. Coin in one hand, she brings it to her mouth and gives it a kiss. But then she bends down next to Jamie and put her hand to Maggie’s chin.

“Give it a kiss to help?” she proposes with a soft smile.

Jamie gave a kiss to Maggie’s hand and then Maggie threw the coin in the fountain. Seeing how many coins were in the fountain, Jamie thought the genie will have a lot of work to do. She hoped he wasn’t going to make her wait for too long though.

  
Jamie fell asleep in the car on their way back home. Maggie had put on music on a faint volume, one of J’onn’s favourite gentle jazz radio. Stopping at a red light, Maggie move her hand to Alex’s thigh, stroking softly. Alex looked at her and brought her hand to Maggie’s neck, petting the back of her head. It had been a long day.

“Our Love day guide is broken.” Maggie tells her, making Alex chuckle softly, looking behind her seat and seeing Jamie sleeping with her head leaning on soft cushion on the window.

“We’ll have to take over for dinner.” Alex agrees. “You hungry?”

“Not really…” Maggie admits softly with a pout. “The popcorns are gonna be enough for the next two weeks.”

“How about we get a pizza for tonight?” Alex proposed then. “I don’t think any of us feels like cooking when we get home.”

Maggie agreed and changed the course of their ride, going to their favourite pizza place. On the way, Alex used the app so when they would arrive the pizza would be ready in a few minutes. She added a tiramisu and a caramel pie, Jamie’s favourite dessert.

**FAMILY HOUSE :**

  
Getting back home, Jamie was much calmer. Alex picked her out of the car in her arms and the girl was using her mother’s shoulder as a pillow. Gertrude, however, was very happy to see them. When she was trying to play with Jamie’s droopy feet, Maggie took her away, distracted her with some of her some attention and then opened the sliding window so the dog could go have fun outside. Alex put Jamie on the couch and changed her shoes for big fluffy socks. She took the bow off her hair and helped her put on a sweater to be more cosy.

They took their time to share this pizza for dinner. Jamie was very happy that her moms had a great time today. They shared a small conversation, talking about what to do when Eliza will visit. And soon enough it was time for Jamie to go brush her teeth and put on her pyjamas.

She did not even argue for more time, the little girl did everything she had to do in order to get to her bed and her stuffies. She wraps her arms around them, squeezing the fabrics and the fluffiness, and she let Maggie wrap her in the big cover, making sure the little girl was in a cocoon of softness and warmth.

  
“You had a good time, today?” Alex asked the little girl while petting her hair softly.

“Hmm-m… yeah.” Jamie mumbles, appreciating the gentle attention before she yawns out loud. “Wha- what about you, Mommy? Did you like the Love day?”

“It was the best Valentine’s day.” Alex swears.

“Really?”

“Really, Pumpkin.” Maggie confirms, caressing her daughter’s hand coming out of the covers. “Thank you so much for all this.”

“I’m happy you like it.” Jamie confessed, struggling to keep her eyes open and snuggling in her stuffies.

“Good night, Sweetheart.” Alex whispered, kissing Jamie’s temple. “I love you.”

“Night, Mommy. Love you too.” She mumbles.

“Sweet dreams now.” Maggie wished her, stroking away her hair to kiss her sweetly. “My baby girl…. I love you so much.”

“Mama…” she murmurs like she was praising her mom’s love for her. “I love you so much, Mama.”

Alex takes Maggie’s hand as they leave the bedroom, leaving the door slightly opened. They go down the stairs slowly, and then take care of making sure the windows and doors were closed, that Gertrude was inside and had enough water in her bowl too.

In their room, Maggie and Alex finally isolated themselves from the world, only listening to each other’s breaths, to the crinkling of their clothes and the soft sound of their hair. Alex touches Maggie’s arm when this one took her shirt off. Maggie’s skin reacted immediately, chills and goosebumps all over her forearm. She turns to her wife and kisses her sweetly.

“You know I’m a planner, right?” Alex asked, almost whispering, getting a hum from Maggie. “Wanna take a bath?” Alex proposes.

Maggie only smiles, offering her hand to Alex guiding her to their bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are leaving the pure fluff behind to enter a zone of fluff and smut. Because of reasons.  
> For those who aren't so much into smut, you can skip the smut, but there's a major plot twist at the end though!!
> 
> Jayne? Are you ready...?


	4. Petals and Envelopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finishing this adventure with fluffy romantic smut yall, buckle up!!  
> \+ IMPORTANT ending !!

Covered in rose petals and surrounded by sweet aromas of ginger and berries, Maggie let her body relax under the warm and slightly pink water of their bath. Alex, behind her, welcomed her body against her front and wrapped her in this cocoon of pure attention and relaxation. She runs her fingers in Maggie’s hair, down her neck and shoulders, massaging the tender muscles used to the pressure of thoughts and everyday responsibilities.

Every hard caress on her scalp makes Maggie’s head spin a little more. Every hard stroke down her neck and shoulders make her body shiver. Every whispered word behind her ear makes her sink, more and more, trusting and true to her love.

“It looks like it’s working.” Alex smiles, applying more pressure to Maggie’s shoulders, feeling her hum against her chest and letting her head fall back against Alex’s own neck.

“It is.” Maggie tells her, kissing bellow Alex’s ear. “Thank you…”

Alex just kisses her cheek and continues to caress Maggie’s arms now that she was flushed against her and was unable to reach her shoulders and neck properly.

“This was the best Love day ever.” Maggie smiles, using Jamie’s words.

“It really was.” Alex agrees. “Such a sweet girl we have. It’s incredible. How did we get so lucky?”

“We make a pretty good team.”

Alex chuckles, kissing Maggie’s neck. She felt the way Maggie responded. Like a surprised shudder, and a faint hum. She kept on caressing her arms, drawing circles.

“I love you.” She whispers to Maggie, her hands now able to caress Maggie’s sides under the water.

“I love you, Alex.” Maggie says back peacefully, her heartbeat starting to betray her calmness.

Alex can feel Maggie’s heart beating against her chest. She let her fingers wonder the sides of Maggie’s abdomen, felt her stomach sucked, and the line of her hip bones, and the delicate mapping of her stretchmarks as she caresses her waist and down her thighs. She follows their path and remembers that each one served the great purpose of bringing Jamie safe into their lives. She smiles unconsciously and kisses Maggie’s neck again, and again, like it was the most natural way to say, ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’.

Maggie brings one of her knees up, feeling the flutter of her stomach sink lower as Alex keeps caressing her. Her breath becomes heavier, louder in Alex’s ears, and the hand in Alex’s hair says it all.

“I’m here.” Alex whispers, her right hand cupping one of Maggie’s breast softly and feeling her chest follow her, taking her breath away and onto Alex’s skin.

“Come here, my Love.” Alex tells her, both hands cupping her breasts now, fully, daring but still sweet.

“Alex…”

Maggie let out a whispered moan as Alex begins to massage her breasts, teasing her nipples and nipping at her neck, licking up her tendon. Her legs give up naturally and spread to let the tension in her belly ease off through her legs, chills running down and reminding her she was alive. Alex’s right hand travels down Maggie’s chest and abdomen and caresses her inner thigh, silently guiding her leg up a little more, giving her more space so she can begin to touch her like she knows Maggie wants her to.  
Maggie’s hip first lifts off the bathtub when Alex’s fingers first goes through her lips and cup her sex, very gently, very lovingly. There was no rush and, even though Maggie wanted Alex to take her there, to this place of bliss, she still wanted for them to take their time.

“Are you with me?” Alex asked her, seeing Maggie had her eyes closed and her body abandoned.

“Always.” Maggie breathes out, squeezing Alex’s neck as well.

Alex kisses Maggie’s cheek and nuzzles in her neck, addicted to her wife’s skin and taste and smell. She let her fingers explore Maggie’s centre. Her lips, her hood, her entrance, her clit… every little thing she knew was going to help Maggie get high on desire.

Underwater sex was most generally drier, actually. It was more difficult to make it comfortable no matter how wet they could get. But they had what they needed to never worry about it. Alex’s other hand left her breast to get the silicone lub that was on the side furniture. Alex didn’t hesitate to use more than necessary because it was always better than too little.

Maggie moaned the second she felt the cold and slippery fingers touch her again, squeezing Alex’s neck and tensing her legs for a second before relaxing completely when Alex shushes her sweetly, pressing her fingers to her entrance, massaging up along her slit and on her lips, circling around her clit with slippery strokes, over and over again until Alex can feel the tip of her fingers easily entering Maggie.

The gasp loses itself in Alex’s ear, along with the pleading undertone that came along with it. Alex could never resist it and she could feel herself getting extremely needier through every second. Her own desire for Maggie translated in her own moans and bites along Maggie’s neck.

“Alex…!”

It’s only when she can hear her beg for it that Alex finally let her fingers slip easily and slowly inside of Maggie. So easily it surprised them both just how it fit perfectly, how much they were meant to touch each other. Maggie’s moan is free to find the hot air of the bathroom and one of her hand finds the edge of the bathtub as Alex starts to move in and out of her, dragging her fingers along her hot and soft inner walls squeezing for her to stay. Holding onto Alex’s neck, she kisses her and let her tongue meet hers, let Alex take control over every sensation, over her sole existence.

Lucky for her, Alex was all about making sure Maggie knew she’d never let go of her. In this warm bath with those petals and those touches. The way she is holding her close with one hand around her breast and her fingers inside of her most intimate weakness. A weakness she grew to love sharing with Alex.

“You feel me, My Love?" Alex asked in her hear.  
And all Maggie could do is whine and get her closer somehow, as she herself gets closer to edge, walls tight around Alex's fingers and her orgasm building up between her thighs and under Alex's palm pressed against her clit.

“Come for me, My Love.” Alex asks her sweetly, earning another moan from Maggie. “I'm right there, I'm here. I'm with you, Maggie.”

She doesn't even know if her orgasm hit her before or after Alex's sentence. It had been strong and hot, and travelled through her on different stages of pleasure. It might as well have been timeless. But she knows one thing for sure, it was that Alex had been there the whole time, under her, behind her, around her, above her, inside of her. She might as well have been limitless, infinite. Like their love. Like their passion.  
An “I love you.” was all there was to express this infinity.

They stayed in each other's arms for a couple of minutes. Until they felt the water was colder than their bodies and then it was time to get out. They rinsed and cleaned themselves and each other, one or four kisses stolen here and there. Maggie's hair needed extra care so she was granted the right to clean it first and get out to leave Alex enough space under the water to do the same.

  
Seeing Alex naked under the running water was always special to Maggie, but there was just something about Alex's body and lines when wearing a simple towel that called Maggie's hands and mouth. Soon she was flushed behind her back and kissing her back and neck, hands wandering the fabric.

“I can't even brush what’s left of my hair that you're already all over me?” Alex teased, though Maggie pushing her to bend slightly against the sink was enough to loosen her cockiness. “Fuck...”

“I want you, Alex.” Maggie just tells her.

“Then take me.”

One simple sentence like this one was enough for Maggie to turn Alex around and kiss her with the hungriest lips. And if Alex wasn't already giving in, feeling Maggie pulling the towel and freeing her body from it was definitely what made her feel this amazing surrender run in her head and translate into her moans. Arms around Maggie's neck, she let her guide her to their bed and take control now.

Maggie hovered over Alex's completely naked body when she laid her down on their bed. Tall and pale, ready to be forced to blush and to flush... Maggie's mouth was already watering. She reaches for the tie of her suit and presents it to Alex.

“You want me to take you?” Maggie asked, kneeling on the bed over her.

“Yes.”

“Give me your wrists, Babygirl.” she whispers.

Alex immediately does, absolutely ready to be Maggie's favourite adoration and nothing else. She felt the silk of the tie slide around her wrists and be tied around the bed frame. She felt Maggie's fingers making sure it wasn't too tight around her delicate skin and her mouth thanking Alex's abandonment to her.

“I love you.” Maggie tells her, kissing down her jaw. “I'm gonna make love to you.”

“Maggie...!”

“My perfect wife...” she keeps on praising as she reaches Alex's chest, nipping at her breasts covered in goosebumps and ready to welcome her tongue and her lips and her teeth.

Alex's moans are harsh when she tries to keep them a bit quiet to avoid waking up a certain someone, but she wishes those walls were as thick as granite in this moment. Maggie couldn't wait much longer and she knew Alex wouldn't be able to stay quiet all along if she didn't help out a bit. She decides to go down her body and just take every bit of skin in her mouth, running her tongue along her lines and curves, biting the flesh of her waist and squeezing her thighs when she finally gets between them.

Alex can feel Maggie's hunger and now she was both excited to be tied up to her mercy but also she just really wanted to pull Maggie's hair until she's buried between her thighs eating her out selfishly.

“Getting impatient?” Maggie asks, looking up.

“Maggie, please...?” she begs in a whisper, hips almost wiggling for her touch.

“I love you, Alex.” Maggie tells her sincerely before she starts kissing Alex’s sex.

She takes her time tasting her wife’s desire tonight, even though they were both needy of one another. She kissed her intimately, flicked her tongue through her lips and up her clit carefully, registering every reaction, every little twitch and sound. She caressed her thighs and up her abdomen to cup her breasts, massaging them while she cares for her lust.

Overall it was gentle and sweet, until Alex gets wet, and wet, and wet, more and more and she can’t stop herself from groaning how much she needed Maggie to be rougher with her.

“My God, Maggie, please…!” she said in frustration now. “Babe, I need you so much…!”

Maggie just smiles and, without a word needed, she brings her fingers to Alex’s centre and teases her entrance only to wet them before entering her. But Alex was so soaked she could barely feel Maggie’s finger, so she had to pull back and give her another one. Yet Alex’s moans were asking for more, just a little more, and Maggie had to muffle her own moans around Alex’s clit when she realized just own much Alex wanted her. She brings a third finger and finally she hears the exact moan she was waiting for. The one Alex made when she was satisfied and ready to just break free.

“Perfect…” Maggie tells her, pushing and thrusting hard inside of her, making Alex’s body almost move up and down on the mattress. “So beautiful…”

Alex was completely lost, too lost to find her words. She just took the strong strokes of Maggie’s fingers and trusted her to silence her when needed. Which she did, sooner than planned, because that orgasm gave no warnings. It was so sudden and hard and fast to arrive, even Alex was taken aback at how fast she was going to come.

“I’m right then, Beautiful.” Maggie promised, going up Alex’s body to be able to watch over her discretion as she cups her centre and keeps thrusting harder inside of her, making her moan louder. “There you are, Baby.”

“Maggie-”

Maggie cuts her with a strong kiss as she brings her thigh to her hand so she can push harder thrusts into Alex. Alex whines for more and more, knowing she was close and that Maggie was the only way she will get to come. She would never want to come any other way than thanks to her wife tonight. And she was granted just that. As soon as Maggie forced her hips into hers, Alex came hard around Maggie’s fingers, and loud but muffled in Maggie’s hand while Maggie’s mouth was on her throat. Everything was just Maggie and everything was just perfect.

“Good girl…” Maggie tells her.

“Ah, fuck…!” she sighs, feeling that praise run through her.

“Been a while, uh?” Maggie teases, though it was true, she hadn’t had the occasion to call that name in a few weeks.

“I missed it.” Alex admitted with a smile while Maggie pushes her hair away from her sweaty forehead. “Call me again?”

“My good girl.” Maggie grins tenderly, kissing Alex softly. “So good to me, my perfect Alex.”

“God, it’s gonna be a long night…” Alex whispers to her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re definitely not sleeping after this.” Alex warned, making Maggie chuckle while she frees her wrists.

Maggie makes sure the blood runs correctly through Maggie’s veins, massaging her arm and her fingers, kissing them gently.

“Actually, I have another surprise for you.” she smiled, looking into Alex's eyes. “I hope...”

“Is it the strap?” Alex asked with a smirk. “Because if it is, I hope you know I might actually want to be gagged just in case this time.”

“You’re making it worse, my God…!” Maggie whines but laughs at the same time. “No, it’s something- something I hope you like.”

“Well, you got me really curious now. What could this be?” Alex wondered, pushing herself on her elbows.

“Well, just- wait for me here while I get it...?” she asked.

And Alex heard this tone a couple of thousand times now, but it always called for her attention. It was a vulnerable tone. Unsure, but trying. Although here there was only a beautiful smile to see. She was okay.

Maggie let Alex sit up on the bed while she went to look through her bag. She took an envelope out, and breathed strongly before coming back to bed, facing Alex. She sat there and took a few seconds to calm her nerves the best she could.

“Hey, Baby?” Alex called, helping Maggie raise her chin up. “You okay?”

“I am.” Maggie smiles gently. “I am, I just- I’m a bit nervous.”

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I know… It’s- Okay. Here I go.” She decides, clearing her voice. “So, a couple of weeks ago… I started having- thoughts. Here and there.”

“Thoughts… okay?”

“So… I did a little bit of digging in those thoughts, right? And so, I- ended up looking for answers. And it took me to- places.”

“That is- vague. So vague.” Alex tells her with a chuckle to ease the tension.

“I know, I’m getting there. What I’m trying to say is that… I have answers now, and so now I’m thinking more and more.” Maggie tells her, giving Alex the letter in the envelope. “The results came back a few days ago. I did a full run through and- well, apparently everything is fine and- just, you know, ready if we are?… I mean, just see for yourself, I guess.” She chuckles awkwardly.

Alex was just hypnotized by the paper she was reading. Tears were filling her eyes but she could see very clearly what Maggie meant.

“I just- I want more of this.” Maggie explained. “What we have, you and me? I want more of this happiness, more of this love… I want more of this family. I just-”

“You want to have another baby.” Alex says out loud as if she had to say it to make it real.

“I want another baby.” Maggie smiles back, confirming it all.

“You do. You, I- oh, my God, Maggie…!” Alex couldn’t even form a sentence, all she wanted to do was cry and that’s exactly what she did.

She cried and Maggie immediately closed the gap between them, hugging her tight and receiving Alex’s strong hold.

“You want to have another baby?” Alex asks, pulling away with hope.

“I do, Alex.” Maggie smiles.

“Oh, my God, Maggie, My Love!” Alex covers her mouth to stop herself from screaming. And she needs a few seconds to realize this was happening. That Maggie made sure they had the medical issues aside and that now they could only focus on the most important things, which was to build a bigger family. She jumped forward and planted kisses all over Maggie’s face, making her laugh and hold her close as they both fall back onto the mattress. 

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, my Love.” Maggie smiled to her.

“Happy Valentine’s, Baby.” Alex echoes with such awe she can’t stop herself from seeing stars in Maggie’s eyes.

She just loved how addictive it was to simply know Maggie wanted more. More of her. More of them. More of everything they had.

This explained partially why they made love until the first rays of sunlight came to sooth them to sleep. Because dreams could never possibly equal their reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of this adventure. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Jayne!!! Especially you, I'd love to know how you liked it (or not lol) and, well, anything that comes to mind really :) I hope you liked your Valentine's Gift as much as i adored writing it for you!!


End file.
